Snake Bites
by LordKurokage
Summary: Terumi goes on a killing spree in his own sick way. And he is only targeting the Female Cast.
1. Chapter 1: Cats Natural Enemy

Snake Bites

Chapter 1: Cat's Natural Enemy

Caution! this story has some Suggestive and Rather Sick content not meant for the weak of heart, mind, and body. 21+.

Yuki Terumi: Hello Boys and Girls as im sure the creator warned you by that cute little warning above what im typing this Story is VERY and i mean VVVEEERRYYY suggestive.

Kokonoe: So if you think at any point in the story you can't handle it. please leave and feel free to check out the many other content.

"Yuki Terumi" the woman outside the glass tube said as she looked over the tube making sure it was safe and secure as she began to drain the liquid from the tube, she looked a bit uneasy as the liquid was gone the man smiled looking at her directly with an almost murderous intent in his eyes. "Well Kokone you finally captured me congrats are in order." The man laughed wicked as she started at him with a smirk on her face. "Oh what you think your going to get out Terumi?" he looked over at her "I don't think. i know i will and your going to be the one who helps me." She ignored him and began to type something in on her monitor as she examined the ghost form that was Yuki Terumi. as the time passed she would soon grow tired and she couldn't just leave Terumi alone so she would call on Tager and have him watch over Terumi while she slept.

~Hours Later~

Kokonoe soon awoke to a cold sensation that she felt something was wrong, as she opened her eyes she was tied down and completely naked. she looked around to find her clothes on the opposite side of the room that she was on, she also spotted something out of the ordinary a large piece of what looked to be a Phenomenon Causality Weapon piece. soon a completely naked Yuki Terumi walked into the room and cackled evil at the sight of the cat on the bed completely naked and without any of her tools to help her. "I told you that you would be the one to set me free you bitch." she looked at him with a deathly glare and began to speak "Where is Tager Yuki?!" he smiled and laughed again this time getting closer to her. "Oh you mean the metal man you built. he is right over there." he pointed to the Phenomenon Causality Weapon piece, as she gasped he cackled more summoning some of Ouroboros Snakes that would soon begin to trail up her small legs.

"You killed Tager?!" he looked at her like she was an idiot and the snakes spread her legs wide apart leaving her exposed to him as he smiled and spoke "Duh no shit." one of the snakes soon forced itself inside Kokonoe's pussy making her shriek. "What do you plan to do to me Terumi?" her voice was cracking with weakness as the snake went further into her vagina breaking her hymen, the thing she had cherished for so long and was planning to save was now gone and this brought her to tears as another snake slipped into her vagina stretching her open. "What does it look like? im gonna have Ouroboros rape you and then kill you." her eyes widen at what he said, surely he couldn't do it she thought. even for him that was way past his natural character.

The snakes slithered around inside her and yet another snake forced it's way inside her causing her some pain as she wasn't meant to be used like this even for her body women weren't meant to stretch that much. one of the snakes forced itself into her womb slithering around inside her as she felt it moving around in what felt to be like her stomach she began to cry in pain as Terumi soon grabbed her head and forced his cock down her throat making her eyes go wider as she didn't have control over anything anymore. His thick cock slipping in and out of her throat as he grabbed her hair and pulls her close making her gag as the other snake slipped into her womb making her cry more as she felt something was wrong. Terumi began to cackle "What's wrong bitch? something feel wrong?" she couldnt speak but her eyes said yes. the snakes in her womb had found her ovaries and devoured them whole leaving her in great pain as the snakes moved around inside her now infertile body.

~Hours Later~

Terumi kept pumping his cock down her throat as she had cried so much she couldnt cry anymore as he had been fucking her for hours her body holding 4 snakes inside her pussy as the 2 snakes slipped out of her soaked pussy which was extremely sensitive and sore. she had been forced to swallow load after load of his cum her stomach in so much pain, as Terumi came in her stomach once more he pulled out of her mouth she was coughing and throwing up her eyes were red from crying so much. "Well im tired of this cat bitch now." Kokonoe looked up at him pleading for mercy as the snakes began to split apart inside her causing her walls to rip from the insides driving her crazy as she screamed begging for mercy louder even though her room was soundproof "PLEASE STOP TERUMI! PLEASE YOUR GOING TO RIP ME IN HALF!" he laughed and cackled knowing that was what he was planning to do. soon the snakes split more causing her vagina to tear open exposing her insides more causing her to almost pass out from the pain.

Soon after Kokonoe was now split in two, her blood sprayed everywhere and her organs lay on the bed coating the walls in her blood and her stomach full of semen from him. he laughed maniaclly and loudly the one person who was the biggest threat was now dead and no one would find her body as the Ouroboros snakes had devoured her completely leaving no trace except the blood on the walls.


	2. Chapter 2: Loli POP!

Snake Bites

Chapter 2: Loli POP

Caution! this story has some Suggestive and Rather Sick content not meant for the weak of heart, mind, and body. 21+.

Yuki Terumi: Hello Boys and Girls as im sure the creator warned you by that cute little warning above what im typing this Story is VERY and i mean VVVEEERRYYY suggestive.

Luna and Sena: So if you think at any point in the story you can't handle it. please leave and feel free to check out the many other content.

Luna was walking along when she felt a pressure about the air that made her pig tails almost stand straight up as she turned into Trinity Glassfield and quickly turn around to see a snake coming right at her. she quickly jumped out of the way of the Ouroboros snake and then was caught off guard by another one. "Terumi i can sense your presence" a cackle came from out of nowhere but from where was the place she couldn't quite pinpoint. she dodged snakes as much as she can but in her tiny body she could only last for so long before succumbing to exhaustion. "Aw poor four eyes. you out of breath?" she was indeed out of breath as one of the snakes managed to grab her leg and trip her and make her hit her head on the ground and knock her out cold.

She awoke to find herself barely hanging by a tree naked, snakes had pinned her legs and arms to the tree as she looked around. "Terumi what are you planning on doing with these children's bodies?" the cackle appeared from out of nowhere. "Im gonna kill you four eyes. obviously" she looked around and found her staff sitting on the ground which was intact but so far from her. "Wait your going to kill me? How?" he laughed again speaking soon after. "Well you do the math four eyes. i mean your smart so it won't be hard to put 2 and 2 together." he soon walked up to her naked. her eyes widened as she knew what he had planned, he was going to rape Luna and Sena's body and then kill them and her in the body. she tried to fight the snakes that were restricting her arms and legs but it was to no avail.

Terumi soon grabs her hips and he pushes his member into her tight virgin pussy which was causing her stome discomfort and pain as luna managed to slip out and she began to scream. "YOU SICK PERVERT PEDO LET US GO!" Terumi began to cackle pushing harder breaking her hymen, this caused Luna to begin to cry in pain as she wasn't used to this. she cried out for Jubei over and over again but it was to no avail they were to far from any civilization and who knows where Jubei was. One of the ouroboros snakes slithered into her mouth and made her unable to speak as Terumi pushed deeper and harder fucking her like crazy his cock to long for her small body so his member was pounding against her cervix which made her cry more tears flowing down her face as Trinity couldn't take control without putting a strain on the children.

"Poor Four Eyed Bitch." Terumi cackled his member reaching into her cervix which made Luna scream even through the snake which was a bit muffled his cock proding her insides her womb was now being used as a fuck toy as he continued to pump her pussy more stretching her now tight pussy to that of a prostitutes vagina making her loose as he grabs her by the throat choking her but not enough to make her pass out as he pushed more his cock pressed against her womb which made her stomach bulge out and made the young girl begin to shriek. he made one of the snakes slither down her throat which made her stomach bulge more as he fucked her senselessly.

Terumi forced another snake to slither down her throat and into her stomach making her bulge more making her look like she was 4 months pregnant as he continued to make snakes go down her throat until she looked like she was 8 months pregnant and this much pain drove her to the brink of insanity she began to scream like crazy as he continued to pump her more and more he would fill her womb with cum over and over again which made luna begin to plead for mercy she couldn't take it anymore she had given up completely "Use me as you see fit.." her voice broken. her determination gone. her will was destoryed. as he laughed and continued for hours her stomach was so large she looked like she was carrying 5 children inside her tiny body. her stomach covered in stretch marks, the snakes made themselves comfy in her stomach.

As he filled her once more she was out cold, he smacks her to wake her up. she had tears streaming down her face as the snakes in her stomach moved around constantly causing her pain as he made one more snake coil around her. "This is the end four eyes. your were no match for me, for ouroboros. and now you die. the last snake slipped down her throat and into her stomach, and as it did so her stomach ruptured and tore from the inside causing her an unbelieveable amount of pain as she slowly began to die one of the snakes coiled around her heart and her womb burst with how much cum he filled her with. she threw up blood on the ground as her vagina began to gush blood and semen and then her body grew cold and the snakes began to devour her from the inside and out.


End file.
